Break Out
by TheMightyRen
Summary: When Bella get's back from Italy Charlie gets sick of waiting for a 'regular' teenage reaction from Bella and forces her hand.
1. Chapter 1

Don't forget to check out my new site, happyeverafterproject(.)ning(.)com there are **exclusive chapters **for most of my stories that are only posted over there – link is on my profile page.

oOo

Breakout.

oOo

When Bella get's back from Italy Charlie gets sick of waiting for a 'regular' teenage reaction from Bella and forces her hand.

oOo

_They spoil every romance by trying to make it last forever – Oscar Wilde._

oOo

"Bella," Charlie called me downstairs from the kitchen. It was late, midweek and I'd already told him I was getting ready for bed, Edward would arrive in a couple of hours once Charlie had gone to sleep.

Managing to skip lightly down the last few steps I turned and faced where he was standing in the kitchen. He was wiping his hands on a dishtowel by the sink.

"What's up?" I asked cheerfully,

"Did you try calling Jacob?" I huffed.

"Yes, Dad. Twice since I got home from work. I told you, things are complicated." He looked at me, analysing my body language no doubt with his creepy cop skills.

"Where's Edward tonight?"

"At home – I had work so he wouldn't have been here in time for curfew." Charlie shrugged,

"Ehh, he could have eaten with us?" Automatically I opened my mouth to speak but he held his hand up. "Anyway, that's not what I asked you." I huffed, stupid I know but I couldn't help it.

"He's composing something new."

"Take the cruiser, Billy's expecting you," Charlie reached into his pocket and handed me his keys and I looked up at him then back to my palm where he'd pushed them.

"I'm _grounded_ remember." None of this really seemed like a good idea. Edward didn't want me going down there, Jake obviously didn't _want_ me there so maybe I was better keeping away.

"What?" He asked me looking shocked I would question his sanity in this situation.

"Your moping, Jake's moping. It's been a month. You used to see each other every day. Now whenever I turn around Edward's here but none of your other friends are. They could be, you're grounded not in solitary confinement." I opened my mouth to speak he stopped me holding up his hand though, "I know how you… _missed_ Edward and that's fine and I kind of understand how Jacob feels about Edward. You've explained all that but don't you miss him?" He was quiet for a moment as he waited for me to answer. I did miss Jake. I just knew it wasn't fair for me to and then there was that whole kitchen situation and tuck situation that we were probably going to talk about and I really didn't want to."For once don't think, just do." I thought briefly about that last part, _don't think, just do_. It wasn't my fault though, Jacob was the one avoiding me, I'd tried to call him. Everyday. He was the one playing games again.

"_Go Bella! _No one's going to stop you in the cruiser, will you just go." I heard but didn't understand Charlie's urgency, my own yes but his – I didn't understand why. "Please, before you change your mind."Jake's not going to expect me in the cruiser either, so he can't sneak off. He pushed me back toward the living room.

I stood there for a moment did I want to do this? Would he even speak to me?

Charlie turned me round by my shoulders and pushed me towards the door, he opened it and pushing me through leaving me to catch my coat as he threw it at me.

"Damnit Bells, I'm not going to drive you. _GO!"_

"I'm grounded." I said weakly, knowing it would only be moments before Alice saw my future disappear and Edward would be on his way here to stop me.

"No, what you're doing is sneaking out after curfew and taking your dads car without permission." My eyes widened in disbelief as I walked backwards to the edge of the porch before turning, hopping down the steps knowing how little time I had to make this work.

Could I really do this? Unconscious instinct Bella – you've wasted enough time already. Going in the shower, turning the shower on, washing my hair. I'm going to wash my hair _right now_ and then when I get out of the shower I'm going to see Edward_._ I didn't know if it would work but I'd try anyway and I intended to run the thoughts on a loop until I got to La Push.

"Best make the most of the free time you have because when I see you tomorrow you're going to be in trouble." He called as I slammed the door shut putting the cruiser into drive I barrelled down the road toward the little red house and the extended family that had healed me.

Some how I don't know how I managed it without a vampire taking me hostage or a pack of wolves barricading the road at the treaty line, my presence had gone unnoticed. Pulling up in front I knew I wouldn't feel safe until I was actually inside. Even if Edward did cross the treaty line he'd never dare set foot in _this_ house. He wouldn't be that stupid, that possessive to cross the treaty line would he? I hoped to God that he wouldn't be – I didn't want to be responsible for the peace being broken.

Billy was sitting with his chair pointing towards the open door, smiling at me as I walked up to the front door.

"Your dad told me to get you to phone him when you got here." I nodded, still breathless from my 'breakout' as he handed me the cordless phone and turned toward the tv again. Dad picked up before the second ring finished.

"Break the speed limit, Bella?"

"No."

"Eleven minutes, Bells."

"Hmm, ok maybe - sorry dad, it wasn't intentional if I did." In fact thinking about it now I didn't really remember the drive to La Push at all, Alice was either very busy – _thank you Jasper_ or I'd managed to be very convincing in my thoughts. Turning my back to Billy I walked toward the kitchen.

"I'm sure I don't have to remind you to sleep on the sofa Bella."

"_W-what?_ Dad, no, I'm coming home in about an hour."

"I don't want you home before sunrise. You will both sort all this nonsense out. Me and Billy have agreed, _all of it_. Were all too close, we don't have many people and I don't care how long it takes but its being sorted out tonight." Letting out a sigh I spoke,

"You're assuming he will even talk to me-" I was about to say what a waste of time this all was when I saw Jake and Sam walk through the back door, chest's bare and wet from the rain, cut offs soaked and muddy, hanging low on their hips. Jacob froze, balling his hands into fists, looking back at Sam.

"D-dad I've got to go." I mumbled as I ended the call, dropping my hand, still holding the phone to my side.

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

Don't forget to check out my new site, happyeverafterproject(.)ning(.)com there are **exclusive chapters **for most of my stories that are only posted over there – link is on my profile page.

oOo

2: Breakout: Kitchen's are Dangerous Places.

oOo

Ok so this was a two shot and when I wake up to a inbox full of pretty much the same comment: _'I can't wait to see what you do with this.'_ and I know what I've written (the following scene)—which in my opinion is exactly what Jacob Black would do. I know when we get to the end of this part I'm going to have an inbox full of: _'Ren! I want more. I can't believe you finished it there!'_ Please take note how good I am to you guys. It may have taken longer to get this out to you but there is a pretty good reason for that, I've been plotting the next 10 chapters.

oOo

I watched as Sam moved around Jake and walked over toward Billy's chair. Jacob just stood glaring at his dad. Sam expressionless, as always if Emily wasn't around while Billy smirked at us, I was sure that wasn't going to make things any better. Billy gave us a wave as he was pushed toward the door. Not bothering to turn around Sam paused to speak.

"_Jacob. You __**will**__ talk this through with her_." His tone made the hair on my arms lift. Turning I looked guiltily at Jacob, knowing Sam had ordered him to stay here with me. Standing across the kitchen from him nervously I looked up at his face, his murderous gaze burning into Sam's retreating figure. I did what I always do when I felt awkward, I busied myself with housework.

"Are you hungry?" It was silent for a moment as I moved toward the kettle.

"Does _he_ know you're here?" He spoke quietly, softly. I wasn't exactly sure what I had expected but that wasn't it.

"Charlie does." I didn't want to talk about Edward, or any of the Cullens for that matter. Obviously, understandably it was an uncomfortable subject.

"But _he_ doesn't?" Jake was pressing but I really didn't want to get into this with him.

"It's not really anything to do with him, is it?" I turned away knowing full well that all this was my fault – I'd put this barrier between myself and Jacob by going to Italy. It was true, mine and Jacob's relationship was nothing to do with him, any of them. "Why won't you answer the phone again."

"What can I say?" I didn't look at him I didn't want to see the conflict I could hear in his voice. "I mean, things..." He sighed. "We almost kissed–twice, Bells and you still left for him, went there for him. After how he left." I heard him shift behind me as I picked up the cleaning cloth and started wiping the counter to distract myself I didn't want to go sniping at him when he obviously needed to talk about this. "I thought..." He was so close behind me that I heard him swallow, either that or it was just really, really quiet all of a sudden. "A pack of dogs aren't good enough for you now, I get that." I was shocked. He thought that was the reason why I was with Edward. I breathed deeply willing my blush to stay away. "Were not immaculate or inhumanly beautiful, we-_I _don't move like he does or talk the way he does. He's back so things go back to how they were. I realise I was stupid to hope for more." I could feel him staring at me as I spun to face him.

"Y-you think, that I think they are _better_ than you?" He shrugged, quickly I tried to think of everything I had ever told him about the Cullens, which really, wasn't all that much, apart from the evening of the cliff dive, "How could you _think that_? You know it's not like that."

"It's not Bella? Then tell me what it is like if I have it all so wrong." I stood silent watching his unchanged expression, Sam's mask as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I love him." I whispered. I couldn't look at Jake when I said that. I didn't want to hurt him.

"I don't think that's true. I think you want him to want you because he left you." He ran his tongue along his bottom lip, his teeth scraping over his full bottom lip. Indignantly waiting for me to question him, of that I was sure. I shook my head and turned my back to him again I wasn't going to rise to this, he knew me well enough to know that wasn't how I thought. I reached for the kettle. He laughed, making my teeth, jaw clench. "You want to be desired by him Bella, when he left he made you feel unworthy. I know exactly what that's like. To know that someone loves you and still not be good enough to have their full attention, _I know what that feels like._"

"You have it wrong, Jacob." He sighed. I could hear the smile behind it though. "Do you _try_ to upset me Jake?"

"No. That's why I didn't pick up the phone. I'm giving you the chance to go back to him like you want. I don't understand it, I don't like it but I like I said I know what it feels like and I know that if I was given the chance I would do anything for them. It's something we have in common." He sat down at the kitchen table.

"Edward left because he loved me, Jacob."

"Just not enough, like I said."

"I don't want to argue with you. I'm telling you what he told me."

"How did you manage it?" I turned to him and frowned he just narrowed his eyes at me. "How did you manage to get here without him stopping you?"

"Edward hasn't stopped me from seeing you and if you had picked up the phone you would have know Charlie grounded me. I wanted to invite you up. Work, school that's it, I'm allowed people in the house." Jake laughed again.

"So you think I'm going to come watch a movie with you and your leech?"

"Don't call him that."

"Why not?"

"It's derogatory."

"So? Have they actually _told you_ about their eating habits?" He backed up away from me, his arms trembling. "I mean, _at least_ if they were human's they might clean up after themselves, they just drop the carcases. _Sometimes_ you can see they play with the bodies afterwards. Bella, it's disgusting. You think they are moral just because they don't eat people? Last year Sam found a den of wolf cubs, they had killed the mother. He hand reared them, Bells. So, forgive me if I don't think too much of them." Until now I'd refused to think about it. I'd presumed they buried the bodies or something. If it was me I would, so I just thought... I couldn't help it, all of a sudden my eyes were filled with tears, slipping down my face. "Don't cry, Bells. I didn't tell you to upset you. I'm sorry." I tried not to cry but I just couldn't stop the tears. It had struck a chord somewhere inside of me and I just let Jake hold me and buried my face into his chest.

"Where they ok? The pup's?"

"Yes Bells." He chuckled. "I forgot what a girl you can be." I pulled back, slapping his chest, sniffling.

"Hey, I am a girl." We just looked at each other uncomfortably for a moment and I tried to break the tension. "W-washing my hair – that's all I thought about the whole way here."

The kettle clicked and I turned pouring the water into the two mugs on the side. Jake took a moment to answer me.

"You're joking right?" I grinned, shaking my head without facing him, that fizz was still hanging in the air.

"No, really. I, Bella Swan managed to lie convincingly to a fortune telling vampire." He laughed, it was full and hearty and everything I'd missed the last almost month.

"Ha! She must be so wrapped up in the future she didn't see the lie, because I know for a fact you can't lie to save your life."

"Now, now, Jake – that's not true." I teased. "In the meadow with Laurent, I lied then to hold him off. My life was totally in danger then!"

"Sure, sure. Whatever, how come he didn't stop you then?"

"Why'd you think he would stop me?" Taking the mug I handed him he shifted a little uncomfortably, looking down to the mug as if it held all the answers before looking back at me, his eyebrows drawn together. Thinking.

"Well, when they decided they were going to be stopping we met up, at the treaty line. You know it's all old stuff." He shrugged as I sat down. "He really didn't tell you any of this?" I shook my head. I could understand why they wouldn't tell me. I supposed that I was only a small part of their lives even if it made me blanch a little. "He just, I suppose it wasn't all him, it was me too. I just told him that the trouble was their fault. You being how you were was his fault as well. He just told me that I wasn't safe, we got into it a little."

"You 'got into it a little'? Jake, you could have gotten hurt."

"Pfft. Whatever Bells. He totally couldn't take me." I shook my head, this was one of those 'boy' things. The fact Jake could still actually get hurt didn't seem to register with him.

"That's not what I'm talking about." He shrugged, leaning back in the chair opposite.

"Anyway, how'd you get here? I didn't hear the truck."

"Well, dad kind of… called me downstairs and pushed me out the door with the keys to his cruiser." Jake whistled,

"Damn, Bells – he must really want us to talk."

"He must do mustn't he?" I sat there watching him as he purposely pretended not to watch me back. After a few minutes I could tell he was sick of playing games and he started right back at me. There was that spark again in the air. That tension had returned, not that it had ever really gone.

'_I think we should stay out of kitchens.' _I muttered to myself as I finished off the last of my coffee. Thankfully Jake didn't hear my comment as I rinsed the mug.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked,

"I think we need to talk more, Bells." I could feel his heat behind me as he leaned around me rinsing his own mug one handed, resting his other on the small of my back. The heat of Jacob's palm made me think back to the time when I lived with my mom. The whole reason I kept away from Forks was because I loved the dry heat. I realized how weird it was that Edward was the complete opposite to that. Everything about him took me out of my comfort zone. Jake and Edward were polar opposites. It made me wonder where I actually fitted in?

It was obvious Jake was in love with me, Edward was prepared to die because he thought I had but Jake, what did Jake really want from me. He was barely sixteen and he seemed so, so sure of his feelings for me. The very thoughtof taking a chance with Jake scared me, it seemed totally illogical. The safer bet was Edward, he hadn't found anyone he loved in over a century. Jake was just sixteen. I could be certain of Edward's feelings and yet, despite them he left me. Was it possible Edward was just as unsure about me as I was about Jake?

I felt burning heat against my shoulder, Jake's hand. "Stop worrying." I leaned back against his chest, it didn't feel intimate, it was just how we were.

"Do you hate me for going after him Jake?" Jake rested his chin down on my shoulder and spoke, his breath brushing against my cheek and ear.

"Never Bells. It hurt. Alot but you've proved to me you want to be here, that you want me." Stuttering I realized that Jake had gotten the wrong impression entirely. "So I'll be here, I'll fight for you Bella. I won't let him hurt you."

"I, Jake…" I was desperately trying to figure out how, at this precise moment in time, a moment that seemed to be so precious to Jake, how I could be honest with him and tell him I only thought of him as a brother. That I just wanted my best friend more than anything else. "You're my best friend." It was the only thing I could think of.

"I know." He whispered, holding me gently by the shoulders, turning me to face him, "and you will always be my best friend, the person I trust above all others. The person I'd do absolutely anything you ask of me. You just have to ask."

Pushing my hair back from my face I swallowed when Jacob leaned down toward me. I tensed up, I just couldn't move. He wouldn't? No, he wasn't going to. Was he? Did I want him to? No, we shouldn't. He was so close, I could smell his breath, virtually taste the liquorish he'd been eating. _Seriously does that stuff ever run out? _I wondered. My mouth felt suddenly dry and he watched as I licked my lips.

"The trouble is Bella," his face crept a little closer. "You don't know what you want so you don't know what to ask for." _Hmmm, liquorish._ "You're confused and you're loyal. To a fault, which is both good and bad, I know you are loyal to the point where you would hurt yourself to protect someone else's feelings, and, you know Bella," I honestly didn't think Jake could get any closer to me and yet he stepped a little closer, the counter was digging in my back. I watched him swallow and lick his own lips, they were shiny now and for some reason I felt like giggling. I pressed my lips closed, Jake was being serious. I needed to pay attention. "You know that _I_ would never _ever_ hold that against you, because I _know_ you, better than anyone else." _Better than he does _was somewhere there behind his words I was sure.

Jacob pulled away abruptly and I gasped. He'd left me feeling all… weird. I realized I was, panting. Its nerves I reassured myself, never know what he's going to do. That was what I was telling myself. The fact I had been wishing, longing for him to finish what we had started a month ago in my dad's kitchen was something I was going to admit to no one. My eyes focused again and saw Jake standing by the kitchen archway. Sure enough he had caught me out. _Damn it! _I swallowed and closed my eyes. _I actually wanted him to kiss me. What the heck is that about?_

"Come on, I bet you're tired, let's see what's on TV." I huffed, I don't know why. It annoyed me that he had caught me out sure and then he just acted like none of it had happened. I was angry at myself too, it was becoming a habit and really, I wouldn't kiss Jake. Best friends, remember and then there's Edward. Yep, Edward.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" I snipped at him as I walked toward the sofa. He plopped down next to me, I really hated the way he would do that, I shot him a glare, "Yeah, I know, but this sofa is older than me."

"S'not the point."

"Jeeze, ok." He told me stretching his arm along the back and kicking his feet up on the coffee table. I shook my head and tugged the throw from underneath his arm to drape over my legs. He scrolled through the channels. I didn't pay attention to what he had decided on. Honestly I didn't care. I was sleepy so I settled into his side and drifted off to sleep in the warmth. Not realizing that I was more content at that moment than I had been for a long while.

o~*.The End. *~o


End file.
